


London’s newest boy band is cuter than 1D

by quietcloud



Series: Stare Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (but only for one line), Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Homophobia, Social Media, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietcloud/pseuds/quietcloud
Summary: 10 Up-and-Coming British Rock BandsHogsmeade MagazineNumber 6 : The MaraudersAfter self-releasing their first EP, Up to no good, in January this year, the Marauders have charmed audiences with their genre-bending sound and boy-band looks. By listening to the first songs, you would classify them as a classic rock band, and a good one at that. But if you pay closer attention, you’ll be able to discern some hip-hop or pop influences depending on the song. They originally made themselves known on the internet through youtube, in a delightful mix of music videos and ridiculous prank vlogs.Peter Pettigrew @scabbers@siriuslypretty @prongspotter @notromulus check it out guys we r famous now----basically a band AU + social media AU cause I can't pick just one trope lolcomplementary piece to Stare (can be read as a stand-alone)





	London’s newest boy band is cuter than 1D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a complementary piece to Stare, my jily Band AU. If you want to read both, I'd suggest reading Stare first but you'll understand either way. This piece was trickier for me because the format is different (also I hope it's not confusing to read) but I think it turned out okay? enjoy :)  
also I hate this title please help

10 Up-and-Coming British Rock Bands 

_ Hogsmeade Magazine _

Number 6 : _ The Marauders _

After self-releasing their first EP, _ Up to no good _, in January this year, the Marauders have charmed audiences with their genre-bending sound and boy-band looks. By listening to the first songs, you would classify them as a classic rock band, and a good one at that. But if you pay closer attention, you’ll be able to discern some hip-hop or pop influences depending on the song. They originally made themselves known on the internet through youtube, in a delightful mix of music videos and ridiculous prank vlogs.

**Peter Pettigrew @scabbers**

@siriuslypretty @prongspotter @notromulus check it out guys we r famous now

_ hogsmeademag.net _

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@scabbers @prongspotter @notromulus fucking FINALLY

**James F. Potter @prongspotter**

@siriuslypretty @scabbers @notromulus um what do they mean by ridiculous prank vlogs? 

  


\---------

  


London’s newest boy band is cuter than 1D 

_ Rita Skeeter for Puddifoot Weekly _

Call my title clickbait-y all you want, my readers know I only write the truth. And the truth is that London’s newest rock band _ the Marauders _ are sweet on the eyes. You might have heard _ Stare _ , which is their most popular number, on the radio. And if you’ve ever seen a picture of lead vocalist James Potter, you will wish he was singing it to you the next time you hear it! The young singer is the son of philanthropists Fleamont and Euphemia Potter and if his music career doesn’t work out, his inheritance already makes him into a _ very _eligible bachelor. My sources tell me he’s still single, so the game is on! May the best lady win.

But no worries, there are enough men to go around! The three other members are just as attractive. You might recognize Sirius Black from his short career in modeling. He posed for several pieces for Walburga Black’s line when he was a child, but we all know about his dramatic falling out with his family since. (_ Black heir disowned? _) It’s a shame he won’t model anymore, because I don’t get tired of looking at him. And his mysterious troubled past only adds to the charm!

The other members, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, while more discreet, are just as handsome. There’s less drama surrounding their names… for now! I’ll be on the lookout!

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@prongspotter @notromulus @scabbers lol who would ever think James is attractive? 

_ puddifootweekly.co.uk _

**Remus Lupin @notromulus**

@siriuslypretty @scabbers @prongspotter you’re just jealous cause you weren’t called eligible 

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@notromulus @prongspotter @scabbers idc I have bad boy charm

**Peter Pettigrew @scabbers**

@siriuslypretty @notromulus @prongspotter lmao I’m just imagining all the ladies fighting for james

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@prongspotter @notromulus @scabbers lol like that would ever happen

**James F. Potter @prongspotter**

@siriuslypretty @notromulus @scabbers I want a solo career

  


\---

  


The Potter heir not so eligible anymore? 

_ Rita Skeeter for Puddifoot Weekly _

Pictures of James Potter and a mysterious redhead holding hands at a bus stop had all of internet screaming last night. Twitter user @bathildabagsht posted a picture yesterday afternoon and the band’s fanbase went crazy for it. For all the picture’s blurriness, any fan of the Marauders would recognize James Potter’s signature messy black hair. Oh how I wish I could run my hands through these locks! The woman’s identity is still unknown but you know me, keeping a secret is basically asking me to uncover it!

  


\---

  


**Euphemia Potter @euphemiapotter**

Immensely proud of our son @siriuslypretty for his speech at the #pottergala last night! We love you!

  


The Marauders speak up about homophobia 

_ The Quibbler _

Last week, the Potter foundation held its annual fundraising gala, and this year’s goal was to support LGBTQ+ shelters. The presence of _ the Marauders _ was no surprise for anyone, since James Potter is the band’s lead vocalist and guitar player. The band arrived on the stage unannounced and performed a few songs, to the crowd’s delight. The biggest surprise, however, came after their set. Piano player Sirius Black remained on stage to hold a speech about his own experience with homophobia. Rumours surrounding his sexuality had first surfaced several years ago when his family publicly disowned him, but neither party had commented on it. In a moving speech, Sirius finally put an end to the gossip and came out as gay. He opened up about his difficult childhood and thanked the Potters for taking him in. But rather than detailing everything he said, I would rather you see it for yourself. ( _ Sirius Black’s speech at the 2019 Potter gala _ ) His way with words could bring anyone to tears and it’s no wonder that he writes most of _ the Marauders _’ song lyrics. Congratulations, Sirius!

**Severus Snape @halfbloodprince**

never been a fan of the potter foundation or the marauders but @siriusly ‘s speech last night was disgusting. no wonder the blacks threw him out

**Peter Pettigrew @scabbers**

@halfbloodprince U R disgusting

**Remus Lupin @notromulus**

@halfbloodprince wow thanks for voicing your opinion on the subject, it really matters to us

**James Potter @prongspotter**

@halfbloodprince his speech was better than your entire existence

**Severus Snape @halfbloodprince**

@notromulus @prongspotter voicing my opinion is my right

**Lily Evans @flowerevans**

@halfbloodprince you can use your right to stfu sev

**James F. Potter @prongspotter**

@flowerevans how are you so perfect?

  


\----

  


James Potter’s girlfriend no longer a mystery 

_ Rita Skeeter for Puddifoot Weekly _

Remember when the internet went crazy for a picture of our beloved James with a mysterious woman on a bus? Well she’s no longer a mystery! If _ James Potter’s recent tweet _ left you with any doubt about his relationship with Lily Evans aka @flowerevans, yesterday’s pics will clear it up. The two were seen at upcoming photographer Dorcas Meadowes’ gallery opening and looked pretty cosy. The two left the event hand in hand and kissed just outside the venue. What a lucky girl!

But who is this Lily Evans? There’s not much about her on the internet but digging through her twitter will tell you that she’s part Irish and a chemist, so I guess our James has a thing for intellectuals. They’ve been seen on the bus several times after the first pics so they probably took the same route. Wait, what if she took that bus on purpose until she met him? Could she be a stalker? Guess I’ll just have to find out!

  


**James F. Potter @prongspotter**

@flowerevans omg quit stalking me

_ puddifootweekly.co.uk _

**Lily Evans @flowerevans**

@prongspotter you’re an idiot

**James F. Potter @prongspotter**

@flowerevans maybe but i’m your idiot <3 <3

**Peter Pettigrew @scabbers**

@prongspotter @flowerevans pls stop

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@prongspotter @flowerevans so does that mean I’m now the most eligible potter heir?

**Remus Lupin @notromulus **

@siriusblack you sure about that?

**Sirius Black @siriuslypretty**

@notromulus ask me again tonight ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed that! I'm trying to get back into writing more often so if you have any ideas you'd like to see from me, suggest away! you can talk to me in the comments or on tumblr @araniaexumae  
oh and if you have ideas for a better title I'm all ears


End file.
